Aprendiendo a perder
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Había escuchado alguna vez de los intercambios equivalentes. Pero nunca pensó que podría tratarse de ello. Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces", del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_, sus libros, películas, personajes, etc… pertenece a **Rowling** y su casa productora. Nada es mío. Nunca lo será por más que se lo pida a Santa cada diciembre.

Este fic participa para el reto especial: _"primeras veces",_ del foro **_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

Elegí el **grupo 4**_,_ la tercera generación, y el personaje que me tocó: Albus Potter.

**Notas/Advertencias:** sólo diré que puede que me odien. Algo confuso, y mi excusa para esto es que deseaba exponer una forma de perder la inocencia.

Relación fraternal entre Albus y Scorp que iba a algo más. _Iba_. El _OOC_ correspondiente, pido perdón por ello y por los errores que haya cometido en la redacción/historia/etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Aprendiendo a perder<strong>

**~O~**

_«No es bueno que le sobreprotejas»_ había escuchado alguna vez decir su madre a su padre. Él tan sólo respondió con un rotundo _«no lo hago»_ antes de que ella negara con resignación, murmurando toda la preferencia que sobre su hijo recae.

Sabía que existía una preferencia. Era sutil, pero visible para los observadores. Indubitablemente, Albus es observador.

No le molestaba en sí el sentimiento, porque cada quién tenía preferencias sobre otros. Como su tío Ron por James, y su querida tía Luna por Lily, aunque el título fuese de cariño; ¿por qué no su padre por él?

Sin embargo, cuando supo que tendría que abandonarle en el andén, un sentimiento parecido al temor sordo y lacerante embargó su joven espíritu, negándose en redondo a siquiera marcharse. Había mentido cuando dijo que tenía miedo sobre ir a Slytherin. Había nacido escuchando injurias en contra, pero también atendiendo a los consejos de un hombre que casi iba a esa casa.

Por supuesto que él deseaba ser un Gryffindor, ir en la misma casa que su familia era una de las cosas que más quería hacer porque, después de todo, anhela ver el orgullo pintando en sus rostros; a la final, la excusa más ambigua que pudo dar al momento de negarse a marchar a su escuela de ensueño fue esa, tan patética e insípida que no supo como su padre le creyó.

Sorprendentemente su padre le protegió, le susurró palabras suaves y tranquilizantes a su oído y él cedió como la libélula al calor de un fuego seductor.

Si a Albus Potter le hubiesen dicho que esa misma noche en la elección con el Sombrero Seleccionador este le mandaría a la casa de las serpientes, tal vez no se hubiese reído como en aquel entonces James lo hizo desde su mesa, los colores de su bufanda roja y dorada brillando como la sonrisa suficiente de un «te lo dije». Pero ciertamente se hubiese congratulado de los rostros recelosos que ocasionó, y aunque sabía de los prejuicios que la casa ocasionaba, él mismo hacía de la palabra una enemiga íntima que detestaba.

Tampoco podía descartar aquella noche cuando cenó con el sentimiento de estar en un lugar desconocido y a la vez cómodo, le hubiesen dicho que sería mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, realmente se habría reído.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —a su lado Scorpius preguntó con sincera curiosidad, mientras observaba a un Albus ensimismado.

Salió de sus cavilaciones, trayendo a remembranza sus recuerdos más preciados, y sin duda ahora, estando en la Sala Común de Slytherin, frente a una cálida chimenea que chisporrotea llamas inofensivas a su alrededor, puede decir plenamente que sus memorias queridas, las ha construido allí, pese a las decepciones que a lo largo de aquel año joven ha padecido.

—De algo que recordé y sucedió hace meses—respondió Al, la sonrisa en sus labios revoloteando aún en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Quizá en aquel lapso de primer año haya extrañado más de la cuenta a su padre, no obstante, la compañía de Scorpius ha servido para hacer una muralla entre la niñez y la madurez. Le gusta esa sensación, porque siente que ha aprendido algo nuevo esta vez. Para muchos será poco la transición, pero él lo siente como si fuese ya una vida.

Lentamente va dejando a un pequeño Albus, demasiado llorón, según James; muy silencioso para ser Weasley, según Ron y con ello se ganó un magistral _mocomurciélago_ de su madre en consecuencia y bueno, según su padre, lo suficientemente Potter como para considerarse el más parecido de los tres.

Le agrada ser un Potter. Ama y adora a su familia materna, pero la distinción es algo que siempre ha apreciado con sinceridad, y aunque al principio le hayan molestado con el parecido que tiene con su padre: «¡Son dos gotas de agua!», habían dicho, mas sabe que no es así.

Orgullosamente consciente de que es un Potter en toda regla, pero no es su padre.

Probablemente por eso se entienden más que nadie. No había querido renegar con el asunto, pero es así su sentir y no puede evitarlo. Debido a ello, cuando comenzó hace tan poco su año escolar, ha aprendido más cosas de la que creía pensar. Sus amigos en las diferentes casas, son prueba de eso, pero Scorpius es distinto de alguna forma.

Es su mejor amigo, su familia. Lo ama tanto como ama a su padre, su madre y a sus hermanos, pero es algo distinto, tal vez alguna especie de camaradería en la que solo dos mejores amigos pueden estar. Tan ajeno a lo demás, y tan cercano a una relación intrínseca.

—Has estado muy sonriente últimamente —Scorpius una vez más le saca de sus cavilaciones.

A los dos usualmente el silencio les agrada. Pueden permanecer juntos sin hablarse en horas, y aquello es lo más cercano a la perfección. Sonrió brevemente.

—Bueno, es navidad, no fuimos a casa y estamos en Hogwarts. Ya hemos sobrevolado el Bosque Prohibido (con escobas _made in James_, claro está), y hemos intentado abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, ¿no te parece algo interesante?

Sabe de antemano que a Scorpius apenas le había gustado la expedición. Albus lo considera demasiado miedoso, no… muy desconfiado podría ser la palabra correcta, pero también sabe que si dice esa palabra prohibida, su amigo se enojará de verdad. Así que mejor se reserva sus opiniones personales.

—Claro, íbamos a ver si el cadáver del basilisco que mató tu padre todavía sigue allí —Scorpius se mofó, rodando los ojos en claro desacuerdo.

Puede que a Scorpius no le gustaran aquellas _peligrosas_ expediciones, palabras del propio rubio, pero si de algo está seguro, es que habían disfrutado al menos de la mutua compañía.

—A veces eres demasiado Gryffindor.

—Gracias, me halagas.

Scorpius no dijo nada por respuesta, pero escuchó el claro bufido, aunque no era de molestia, lo sabe. Siempre le decían eso, que era demasiado Gryffindor para una cosa u otra, y eso le agrada. Pese a ser una serpiente en toda su elegante comprensión, tiene familia en la casa de los leones de la que no le gusta renegar.

Esa es una de las cosas que había aprendido. El prejuicio seguía, pero Scorp y él se habían encargado de desvanecerlo en el aire. Un trabajo duro, pero ventajoso. Ambos odiaban —en especial él—, que se dirigieran con insultos hacia los hijos de padres que alguna vez cometieron fallas. Más a la de Scorpius.

Al principio había sido todo un jaleo, ser objeto de miradas cargadas en censura pura por ser mejor amigo del hijo de un mortífago en potencia, palabras de su propia madre. Al principio fue comprensivo en entender su odio, pero hubo un momento en el que se hartó, porque lo que tomó la decisión de crear alguna especie de sublevación escolar. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, y su amigo le agradeció con una sonrisa tan encantadora, que lo habrá hecho mil veces sin dudar.

Su primer año, ignorando las malas miradas, los momentos depresivos junto a un Scorp que lloraba la muerte de su madre, y la misma molestia al saber que su familia lentamente se desquebrajaba; haciendo acopio de voluntad para obviar aquello, ese año escolar ha sido lo que ha trascendido su vida entera. Sigue pensando en su padre como aquel a quien debe seguir, a modo de orgullo y ejemplo, no por deber como quieren hacerle ver.

Albus es maduro, en lo que cabe, y se siente completo.

Aún falta mucho camino que recorrer, piensa, observando de reojo a un silencioso Scorpius que contempla meditabundo la danza seductora de las llamas en la chimenea, pero si tiene a su mejor amigo y a su familia, entonces él aprenderá lo que debe saber sobre la marcha. Está feliz con su vida.

—Scorp, deberíamos ir…

— ¡Sr. Potter! —de la entrada a la Sala Común, entró el jefe de su casa, Slughorn, profesor de Pociones y un hombre demasiado adulador a su parecer, pero bueno, igual debe rendirle respeto por ser quien es.

— ¿Sí, profesor? —tanto Scorpius como Albus se incorporaron del mullido mueble, recibiendo al profesor quien aún sigue parado en el umbral, tan níveo como un fantasma, pero no tan enfermizo, sino sumamente preocupado.

¿Qué había pasado?

El silencio se hizo presente, Albus incapaz de realizar las preguntas pertinentes.

— ¿Le pasó algo a James? —Scorpius fue quien lideró la sesión de preguntas al ver que su amigo se había quedado mudo momentáneamente.

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

—Albus, pequeño…

Dio un respingo, el profesor de Pociones sólo le llamaba así cuando le iba a decir o pedir algo que no le iba a gustar. Frunció el ceño.

—Profesor, dígame qué sucede, por favor.

—Su madre se encuentra en el despacho de la directora, acompáñeme —pidió el viejo profesor, y mirando a Scorpius de reojo, agregó—: solo, por favor.

Pero Albus se negó en redondo.

—No. Scorp viene conmigo —zanjó, y agarrando la mano de su amigo se adelantó al despacho de la directora.

—Al, en verdad puedo esperar…

Pero Albus le dio una mirada que no aceptaba réplica alguna. Por lo que ambos llegaron a la estatua y esperaron que el profesor dijera la clave para subir.

Al hacerlo, finalmente, buscó ansiosamente a su hermano con la mirada. Lo vio a unos pasos de él, completamente entero como la noche anterior. Se veían bien, en lo que cabe, y Albus pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, en su cara se veía la misma incertidumbre que la de él y un presentimiento lóbrego que no estaban dispuestos a admitir de momento.

Recorrió una vez más el recinto, y a unos metros a la derecha, arriba en el escritorio de la directora de Hogwarts estaba Ginny Potter.

— ¿Madre? —Albus le llamó con suavidad, ella estaba abrazada a una compungida Minerva que apenas dejaba entrever el dolor que padece. Frunció aún más el ceño sin comprender.

Pero cuando llamó a su madre, y ella le vio, su mundo giró con desagradable lentitud. Ginny le veía como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Merlín, y luego corrió, gritando su nombre mientras se echaba a sus brazos, llorando con tal desgarro que por un momento se le encogió el corazón. También le dieron ganas de llorar sin razón aparente.

Scorpius había dejado de existir en aquel momento para Albus quien estaba demasiado concentrado en saber qué le sucedía a su madre. Albus Potter aún es muy pequeño como para comprender todas las cosas, bajo de estatura y poco parecido según su opinión personal, pero también tiene una parte madura que sabe que algo ha sucedido, y sin embargo, no quiere saber, pero en el fondo está dolorosamente consciente de que se enterará.

Sin poder comprenderlo, susurraba vanas frases consoladoras al oído de su madre quien en toda su estatura le abrazaba con una fuerza sobrehumana. Lloraba con tal desconsuelo que no supo en qué momento él también lloraba un sentimiento sin comprender. James también se había unido al séquito de abrazos, tal vez igual de perdido que él, y cuando Albus giró su mirada, se encontró con los cristales grises de Scorpius. Se veía igual de apenado, confundido, aunque aún no había derramado lágrima alguna estaba a punto, lo sabe.

—Madre… —Albus hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de preguntar—. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Su madre aún no dejaba de llorar, parecía en un estado de shock que no comprendía. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse ante las respuestas vacías. Sabe que ha sucedido algo. Demasiado fuerte como para sacar a Ginny Potter de su letargo, pero Albus realmente desea saber qué sucede ahora.

—Albus… —Minerva, en un silencio lánguido que dejó entrever en sus ojos rojizos el llanto anterior, le llamó con suavidad desde su posición. Le vio respirar con profundidad, antes de dirigirse a él, un sollozo nuevo reclamando sus entrañas—. Tu padre, Albus.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó saber. El mundo en su lento giro dejó de virar sobre aquel eje imaginario que le sostiene. Parecía que esta vez girara rápido, pero hasta Albus sabe con certeza de que su mundo se detuvo en cuanto supo la noticia que crearía turbación en el fondo de su alma cuarteada. Para Albus Potter todos dejaron existir. Veía sin ver un horizonte perdido, su madre llorando con más desgarro sobre sí, incapaz de sostenerse ella misma. James estaba perdido de igual forma, y Scorpius, su mejor amigo más sorprendido y conmocionado de lo que alguna vez le vio.

No pudo ver cuando se acercó hasta él y le abrazó, mucho menos cuando su tío Ron llegó junto su esposa, la tía Hermione, por la chimenea con una llorosa Lily en brazos que reclama ver a su madre quien en su propio quebranto no podía consolar a sus hijos porque hasta ella necesita ser consolada. Tampoco supo cuando Scorpius le apretujó contra sí, guiándole a una casa donde Harry Potter sólo sería un recuerdo más en un retrato tan gris como el cielo en ese entonces debería verse.

Tan monótono y lánguido como la maldición _Imperius_ te vuelve, él acataba y asentía a todas las órdenes recibidas. ¿Quién preguntó cómo? Sólo supo que su tío Ron, tal vez, dijo:

—_Sólo sabemos que una noche fue a dormir más temprano de lo usual… y ya no volvió a despertar._

Sonaba tan afectado, tan perdido y aunque pareciera que su voz quebrada indicaba que estaba llorando, Albus no pudo ver ni un atisbo de lágrima.

Una parte de su mente gritaba que no creyera hasta ver las pruebas él mismo, y otra aceptaba que tal vez era mejor reconocer, porque nada podría hacer.

A pesar de que haya aprendido cosas en esta vida, la misma podría enseñarte de igual forma que aprender a perder otras también forma parte de un ciclo. No lo había comprendido en ese entonces.

Era irónico como para aprender, se debía perder.


End file.
